Time Of My Life?
by xCxBubblezx
Summary: Rosalie Hale has it all. The good looks, the boys, the dream. But that all changes with one yes on a stick.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

This is it. My senoir year at Forks High School. This is the time of my life. Right now, I feel unstoppable. I am the president of the student body, captain of the girl's soccer team, volleyball team, and golf team. This is my year to be known. I will get to show off to all of the college scouts. I will get into the best college. I will have the time of my life. This is my year.

~Rosalie.

This is probably about the one hundred time I have read this in the last hour. I wrote this three days ago, even though it seems like it was a lifetime ago. Three days ago I was carefree. I had it all. The money, the boyfriend, the looks, the grades, the life. Now, it is all over by one simple yes on a stick. That's right, I Rosalie Hale am pregnant and I am scared shitless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosalie! Hurry up, I have to go pick up Alice."

Crap I thought as I was sitting on the bathroom floor. Alice is my brother Jasper's girlfriend. She also happens to be my best friend, and the father of my unknown, unborn baby.

"Ok, I will be down at my car in a minute."

Jasper's car was in the shop and Alice doesn't like to drive her Porche to school. The Cullen's are very rich but the thing is, they do not like to show off their money.

"Shit, are you okay Rosie?" Crap, I must have been crying.

"Yeah Jaz, I am ok. Don't worry about me."

I love my brother so much. He means the world to me. And I know I have to tell him that I am pregnant. I know he will understand, he will tell me that he still loves me. But deep down, he will be ashamed of me. And really pissed off at Emmett. Emmett and Jasper are best friends. They have been since we moved into this neighborhood right after we were born. Alice is a year younger than me, but my best crazy friend.

"Hey Rosie, look on the bright side. You get to see Emmett." Jasper said. This just brought more tears to my eyes.

"Listen, I think I will take the bus. You drive Alice to school and I am sure Emmett would love to take his jeep."

"I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Go have a good time with your girlfriend." I tried my best at forming a smile.

"Ok Rosie." Jasper said hesitantly. "And Rose, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah, I know. Now you better get going. You know how Alice is when you're late."

And with that he ran out the door. Alice has known to be a drama queen in some ways. When ever Jasper is late to pick her up, she comes to the worst conclusion. That he got into a car accident and he died.

I guess that's how you think when your father is a doctor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This whole day I have been avoiding Emmett like the plague. I am not mad at him and I do not blame him for this but I do not have it in me to see him. I did talk to Ali though. I didn't tell her yet and I do not think I am going to tell her. I don't want to disappoint her and I really cannot risk her telling her parents or Emmett.

My whole life I have seen Dr. and Mrs. Cullen as my parents. I look to them for advice and guidance. My parents are never home. They are always out vacationing somewhere. Most of the time my mom is at some spa and my dad is in Europe fucking some dudes. Yup, that is right. My dad is gay. I found out when I was in ninth grade. I walked in on my dad sucking my school's V.P. dick. Let's just say now my brother and I can skip any class we want without getting in trouble.

When I was thirteen I even went to tell Esme that I had gotten my period and she went out, bought me my first tampons and told me how to use them. I remember being so scared that day like every girl is when she first gets her period. But having Esme there made it better.

When I was fourteen Dr. Cullen treated my first soccer injury. I remember being so scared in the hospital bed. I had hit my head so hard that I was knocked out for a few days. He took really good care of me. When the pain was so bad. He would sit with me and hold my hand and tell me that everything would be all right. Thanked him for being there for me but all I really wanted was Emmett. But Emmett was at football camp.

Emmett really was the perfect boyfriend. He truly loved me and I truly loved him. So, when we started to talk about having sex, I didn't object. The night I lost my virginity was perfect. We were at the Cullen manor and we were the only ones home. The rest of the family was out. It was the most magical night of my life. Thinking back on all of the wonderful things he has done for me in the past. I feel bad about not telling him about my pregnancy. I know this is for the best though. I think.

I was pulled out of my daydream to the bell ringing, signaling the end of the day. Thank god. I really do not want to ride the bus so I am going to go wait for Jasper by my car and pray Emmett does not see me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary

Life. Life is something unpredictable. But in the end, I hope the choices that I make were right. Today, I have made the hardest choice of my life, and I am not sure if I am doing the right thing.

~Rosalie

Right now, I am reading this for the first time today. When I woke up this morning, I was so sick. For once, I am glad for morning sickness. It has given me the perfect excuse to stay home today. And that is where I am now.

I feel bad not telling Jasper the truth. He deserves to know what I am about to do. And so does Emmett. The more I think about this, the more I realize that this is something that has to be done and if Emmett really loves me than he would accept what I am about to do.

Right now it is about 10am and I am getting ready for my doctors appointment at the hospital. Today, I am having an abortion. I feel bad about doing this to my baby but I feel that it is the only thing for me to do. I do not want people to see me differently and I do not want to lose Emmett. All that is left is to pick an outfit. I decide on some blue skinny jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch blue and white sweatshirt.

_I am really nervous right now. I am sitting in the waiting room filling out some paperwork, Who would of thought that this is what I am doing right now. I should be in school having the time of my life. Instead, I am in a doctors office about to kill my baby. _

_"Rosalie" this middle aged women who seems to be a nurse is taking me into an examination room. _

_"I need you to remove all of your cloths from your waist down, and then pull up your shirt." she said in a very nasally voice. Once I am undressed, it dawns on me. The nurse never left a drape to cover my exposed areas. FUCK. MY. LIFE. So now I am sitting there just completely exposed to the world. I am trying to put my close over me to at least cover me up a bit more. _

_"Hello, Ms. Hale. My name is Doctor Addison Shepard and I will be doing the procedure for you today. Oh goodness, lets get you something to cover yourself up. I know that this is new and scary for you but I am going to try my best to make it as good for you as possible. First off I am going to explain what I am going to do. Ok?"_

_All I could do is nod my head at this point. To be honest I am not really listening to what she is saying._

_"And then once this is over, you will have some bleeding for about a week. Now what I need you to do is put your feet on the stirrups, slide all of the way down and relax."_

_This is so embarrassing right now. Some doctor has her hands all up in me and my private parts are on display. And the worst part of it all is that she has not even started yet. Right now she claims to be checking to make sure there is no tearing or something. She is doing a lot of things to me that are making me feel very uncomfortable. I was expecting this however. I just wish that Emmett was here to hold my hand. _

_All of a sudden Dr. Shepard's pager is going off. "Oh, crap. Rosalie, someone just went into labor. I need to go. Are you ok if I send in another doctor to do this? I am so sorry?"_

_"Oh, um that's ok. Is there even another doctor in this small hospital?" I asked_

_"Well, if it is ok with you a male will be doing this. He is the only other one able to do this. He is a great doctor. In fact, he is a surgeon. He can do everything in all different areas so I think that you will be in good hands." and with that she was out the door._

_So here I am, sitting down, exposing myself to the world. All of a sudden a doctor with blond hair walks in. Holy shit. FUCK. MY. LIFE. The doctor that is about to walk in this room happens to be the only father figure that I have ever know. And the grandfather of this baby. Not to mention he doesn't even know that this is Emmett's baby. He doesn't even know that we are dating, let alone having sex. _

_"Carlisle" I chocked out._

_"Oh my goodness, Rosalie." By now I was in full out tears. I could not even speak. "Shhh, shh, Rosie. It will be o.k. Just let me take care of this. And then we will have a talk, okay?"_

_I just nodded my head. What else could I of even done. As Carlisle is getting everything ready, all I could think about is Emmett and how Carlisle is about to kill his first grandchild. I can not let this happen._

_"Wait! I cannot have you do this."_

_"Why Rosie? Would you like to wait for Dr. Shepard?"_

_"No, I cannot have you do this, because you would be killing your first grandchild."_

_He just gave me this look that says he is confused. "This is Emmett's baby."_

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I got dressed and Carlisle took me back to his house. Everyone else is out so it is just Carlisle and Esme. _

_"I thought we taught you kids better than this. Why were you not using protection?" Esme said in a very caring way. Damn I love her so much. She has never been judgmental at all and I am glad that she has not started now. _

_"We were, it's just that the condom broke and we did not want to stop so we kept going. I know it was a mistake. I am so sorry Esme because I know that you are against abortion but I did not want you to be ashamed of me."_

_"Shh, it is ok sweetie. I will still love you no matter what. But you do know that you are going to have to tell Emmett sooner or later right?_

_"Yeah, I know. I will once he gets home." Crap. I just heard the car door slam and in he walks. So I went over to him and I kissed him. He gave me this look saying his parents were watching. _

_"It is ok Emmett. They know. I need to tell you something so can we go up to your room?"_  
_As we are walking up to his room I am so nervous. I have no idea as to how he is going to react and that scares me. A lot. _

_"Rosie, come over and sit with me and just tell me what is on your mind. "_

_"Ok, well here it goes. You know how we had sex two weeks ago?"_

_"Yup, and I haven't seen you since then because you have been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Am I like not good at sex or something?" I could tell he was joking but there was also a hint of seriousness in his voice._

_"No, it's just that you are too good at sex for your own good." He gave me a weird look. "I'm pregnant._


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie POV

I. am. pregnant. Those words seem so foreign to me. No teenage girl ever thinks that they will get pregnant. And here I am, telling the father of my baby that he is going to be a father.

He hasn't said anything yet and quite honestly, I am scared of his reaction.

"If this is a joke, Rosie, its _not funny. _If its is not, we got a lot to talk about."

At that moment, I could not speak. I did not trust my voice. I Just nodded my head and started to break down. By now we were laying down on Emmett's bed. He took me into his arms and just let me cry it out. He was stroking my hair and whispering words of encouragement. He was saying how much he loved me, how sorry he was, and how he was going to do everything he possibly could for me. And I so much wanted to believe him.

Finally, my crying turned into hiccups. I was drawing lazy patterns on his arm. All of the sudden I herd the garage door open. I knew it was probably Alice and Jasper coming in for dinner. My suspicions were confirmed when the intercom in Emmett's room beeped on and Jasper's voice followed.

"Come on baby, we better get some food for the two of you." and with that he placed his hand momentarily on my belly and kissed it.

"No." Deep down I know that I should be going down to dinner, but I really do not want to face the family. Even though the only person who really is my family is Jazzy, I see all of the Cullen's as my family.

"Oh so is that how you are going to play it? Well two can play that game." With that Emmett walked out. Ok. Now I feel like a real bitch. All of a sudden, Emmett came back in and started to tickle me. I was trying to tell him to stop but it just came out like a giggle. By now Emmett has thrown me over his shoulder and we were walking down the stairs.

Emmett then placed me down at the table. "Well Rosalie, I am glad to see you are feeling a bit better." Said Carlisle. Ever the kind father.

"Yes sweetie, me two. I hate to see you so sad and worked up like that." Before I could answer interjected.

"What's the matter Rosie?" Jasper is very overprotective of me. I think it has something to do with the fact that we are basically alone because are parents are never here for us.

"Oh, its nothing. You don't have to worry." I tried to fake a smile. I know it was a lost cause though. He can see right through me.

"No, tell me. Obviously something is wrong." Now he is getting pretty worked up.

"Jasper, calm down. Rosalie is right, now is not the time to discuss this matter. Lets try to have a nice dinner shall we?" I love Esme. She is so clam and nice but firm. I knew Jasper would drop it.

"No, she is my sister and I want to know." Or not...

"Jasper, don't talk to Esme like that. And if you really want to know so bad I will tell you." I took a deep breath, it is now or never..."I am pregnant.

An 'Oh my goodness' came from Alice, and Edward just sat there with a smug look on his face saying 'hahah-haha!!' God i hate him. Jasper's reaction was not so discreet.

"Your what?!?!? You cannot be. That is impossible!!! You would of had to have sex first and no guy is willing to have sex with you with the thought of me and Emmett beating the crap out of them! So you tell me Rosalie Lillian Hale, who were you fucking?"

Damn, he was beyond mad. "Jasper, Language!" Leave it to Esme to correct his language at a time like this."

"Jaz, calm down." Alice said placing her hand on his shoulder. He calmed down instantly. Alice always knew how to calm him down. In fact, she could calm him down better and faster than i ever could. That just shows how much they were meant for each other.

"Just tell me Rose, who was it?" This time he said it more calmly but it was nowhere near calm.

"Emmett." I said it just barley a whisper. Unfortunately, it was loud enough for him to hear, along with Alice and Edward. But for some reason, Edward did not seem too surprised.

"No, tell me who got you pregnant."

"But I just told you." By now I was hysterical.

"No, no you did not. You told me that it was Emmett, and there is no way that my best friend, and practically our brother got you pregnant."

By now we were all in an awkward silence. Carlisle nor Esme knew how to brake it. Luckily or unluckily, Alice broke the silence with one word.

"Emmett?" She had said and looked at him. In here eyes you could see pure disappointment in Emmett and with a slimmer of hope that if was not true.. Emmett saw this too and looked down after nodding his head, unable to look his little sister in the eyes. By now I felt really bad so I tried to help out my man.

"I wasn't all his fault. It took two."

"Oh no you don't Rosalie! Do not help him. HE was the one that should of been more careful with the condoms, HE was the one that should of went out and got you a Plan B to make sure everything was fine, HE is the one that took advantage of you, HE is the older one."

" That is it! I have herd enough out for you Jazz. Stop blaming it all on him! I messed up too!"

"Fine! What do you want me to say to you?" He didn't wait for a reply. "That you are a stupid naive little girl who cannot keep her little panties on? I Love you and I really do not want to tell you stuff like that. Instead, I will trash talk your man-hore of a boyfr-- whatever he is! I would hate to call you a dirty little slut to your face."

"Okay, Jazz, I think that is enough. You can hate on me all you want but I will not let you trash talk your own sister." Emmett said. Oh, boy. this is not looking good.

"You." Jasper said and pointed a finger at Emmett. "Need to stay out! This has nothing to do with you. Even if you were my best friend and you knocked up my sister."

"And what if I do not stay out of it?" Damn, bold move. So not a good idea. I mean I love the guy--At least I think I do-- but sometimes he can be a real idiot.

The next thing I knew Jasper and Emmett both got up. Jasper ran up to Emmett and Punched him right in the nose.

"Oh my God!" Esme cried. "Stop this right now you two." I knew Jasper though, he was tough and he was not going to back down.

After Jasper got in a few good hits Emmett started to fight back. By now they are rolling all over crashing into that table and chairs. Finally we got them to stop fighting. Alice rushed over to Jasper and took him into the other room to cool off. Once I saw that Emmett was okay i went to go see Alice and Jasper.

"You know what Jasper, I am not mad at you for beating the crap out of Emmett. I do not blame you. He is not my favorite person in the whole world right now either but answer me this. Are you actually mad at Emmett for having sex with me and getting me pregnant or are you more mad at yourself because deep down, it could of been you and Alice faced with this problem."

I knew for a fact that Alice and Jasper have had sex before. In fact, Alice lost her virginity to him when she was only a sophomore and he was only a junior. First Jasper had told me. He was freaking out because he did not use a condom and he thought he could of gotten her pregnant. I reassured him that it was not possible because Alice's period is over on the 13th of every month and they had sex on the 15th.

I did not tell Alice though that Jasper had told me. I let her tell me on her own. Which did not take long. She really is a cattery girl.

Jasper still has not said anything. I take it to mean that he knew it was option number two was true. He just wouldn't admit to it.

"Listen, why don't you and Alice have a sleep over at our house? And do NOT have sex in my bed again." Remembering that time that Jasper was pissed off at me so they did it in my bed and left the condom there. I was so pissed off that I started screaming for my father. When I told him, Jasper was in so much trouble. What can I say? I am a daddy's little girl. Or I was until he started to work so much.

By now Jasper and Alice were gone. I went up to Emmett's room to find him sleeping in his bed with an icepack on his nose. I quickly changed into a pair of PJ's that I always left here even before we started dating and changed into them. I then cuddled next to Emmett in his bed. Out of reflex he put an arm around me and pulled me in closer.

Maybe, just maybe, I can do this.

**AN: Please tell me what you think. I really do not know if what I am doing is any good. But reviewing and PMing me is optional, I will not be someone who begs for reviews. But if you would like to give me ideas I would love it because right now, I do not know what the next chapter will be or when it will be up. I hope soon. And thank you to those who reviewed and Faved the first 3 chapters, I cannot begin to say how much it means to me.**

**I would have had this chapter out by Monday but I forgot. I had mid-winter break and I was not really doing anything but it seemed like I was doing so much. I am so sorry it took this long. it wont take this long anymore.**

Also I know I already said this but I know where this story is going but the next few chapters are going to be filler chapters. so if anyone has any ideas let me know ** Thankyou to those who have faved and reviewed. it means so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie POV

Buzz Buzz

For the 18th time today my phone was going off. I am sure it is Jazz….again. He has been calling and texting me non-stop for the past few hours. Emmett keeps telling me to shut it off but I don't have it in me to do so. Right now I am just lying in bed with Emmett.

Buzz Buzz

Oh My God!! Will this ever end! He has been at it all night.

"What do you want Jasper?"

"I want you to come home right now. You should not be sleeping over with Emmett."

"Oh really? Why not?"

"Because it is wrong and you know it."

"I will tell you what, I will go home when Ali does. Deal?" Its not that I do not like Ali because I do but if I do not get to have a sleep over with my boyfriend then he does not get to have a sleep over with his girl friend.

"Okay, fine."

"Oh and Jasper, do not even thing about talking to me when I get home. I do not want to even look at you right now. I hate you." And with that I hung up on him.

Now for the hard part, I am trying to get up but Emmett makes that to be quite difficult. He is sound a sleep and knowing him and his family, once he is asleep there is no way to get him up. He has his arms protectively around me.

Once I finally got out of bed, I was heading to my car but decided to take a pit stop at the bathroom. I mean, who can blame me? I am pregnant after all.

I got into my cherry red M3 BMW and drove the short distance home. When I go there Ali's car was still there. I really do not mind though. I am so tired all I want to do is curl into my bed and sleep. However, once I walked up the stairs and was heading towards my room I realized I would not be getting any sleep tonight.

I barged into my brother's room and I saw a sight that should not ever be seen. Standing there before me was a very naked and exposed Ali and Jazz. Ali was pushed up against a wall by Jasper. They were facing each other, Ali with her hands tangled in Jasper's hair and Jazz with one hand on the small of her back and the other on the wall for support. His dick was completely inside little Ali. FUCK MY LIFE (AGAIN).

With that I stormed out. I think I could hear them calling form me but I know them, they are going to finish what they started before they even think about doing anything else. If anyone hates blue balls more than anything it is Jasper. So with that I went to bed trying to get some sleep. About an hour later someone came into my room. I could tell by the small frame that it was Ali.

"Hey Rose, I am so sorry you had to see that. I am sure it was the last thing that you wanted to see." I could tell that Ali was embarrassed.

"Listen Ali, I am not mad at all I get it. You have urges and you want to sleep with my brother, I am not mad at you for that. You know that I love you. Now if you don't mind I am tired. I will see you tomorrow. Maybe we can go shopping or something together."

I knew just the thought of going shopping would make Alice happy again. I was right, she left without a problem. The real problem was the person who came in about five min. after her – Jazz.

"Listen Rose, I am really sorry you had to see that. I know you're mad."

"You can be so stupid sometimes you know? I could care less that you are having sex. But you want to know what really gets me upset?" I didn't even wait for an answer "You telling me that I can't sleep with Emmett but you can sleep with Ali who happens to be younger than you. Not to mention the fact that you two never use condoms. I know for a fact that Ali is not on birth control pills. When here I am, on birth control and using condoms and I get deemed the irresponsible one and not you. I hate it, it sucks."

"I am so sorry Rose; I know it's not really fair to you at all. I know that you are the responsible one and not me. You are right; I was not fair what I did to Emmett or you for that matter. When you are willing to forgive me just let me know because I love to too much to let you go now."

With that he walked out of the door. At the last second I gave up and I called him back in.

"Yeah Rose?"

"Do you think you could stay with me tonight?"

"Sure thing."

And with that he came into my bed and we stayed together, just like we used to when ever either of us were down. Even if one of us were sick. We would stay with each other even if that meant we would both get sick. We were always together and there for each other. Why should that change now?


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and reached for Jasper only to realize he was not there. Part of me was very disappointed. I was really hoping what we had would last. I would hate for him to be mad at me again after what it felt was a break though last night. Then I realized something, I smelled breakfast. Now my parents were not home so I got up to find out.

What I found shocked me. There was Jasper, my brother cooking pancakes listening to his iPod. The more I listened I recognized the song as California Gurls. Wow was all I could think.

I snuck up behind him and taped his shoulder, he whipped around. "Damn Rose way to scare the crap out of me" He said jokingly.

All I could do was laugh… Damn what can I say it hormones!

"Just remember who is making breakfast"

That's when I smelled it – coffee. It makes me sick every time. I started to feel queasy so I ran to the bathroom. Jasper followed me and held my hair as I threw up. After I was done I just slid down the wall. I was too weak. Jasper being the good brother he is went and got me some water. Once I had the strength I got up, washed my mouth up and brushed my teeth.

After all of that I was finally able to eat the rest of my meal and headed to school. Too bad the food didn't want to stay in my stomach; I threw it up after first period. My teacher tried to get me to go home but I refused. I was going to miss enough school as it was once the baby came. I am just so happy that I have Emmett there for me. Speaking of him where is he?

Once lunch came I saw Emmett at our normal table. He tried to get me something else to eat but nope, the baby did not want any.

…

The rest of the day seemed to fly right by. I went home with Jasper, cleaned up my room a bit and started my homework. I had so much to do. It took me about three hours to get it all done but I was glad I got it all out of the way. Since I had time to kill I decided to call Emmett.

"Hey—im not here right don't leave a message because I don't wanna fucking check my voicemail"

Yup, that's Emmett for you.

"Hey babe, its be. I was kind of hoping that we could hang out tonight because we haven't in a while and yeah… call me. I love Yup, that's Emmett for you.

"Hey babe, its be. I was kind of hoping that we could hang out tonight because we haven't in a while and yeah… call me. I love you."

Yeah so he never did call me. When I woke up I was a text from him.

**Babe I'm sorry we didn't get to hang. I've had a lot of homework to Ketchup (lmao) on. **

Wow, Emmett never puts anything over homework. Maybe he is changing… maybe he wants to be ready for when the baby comes. I can only hope.

…

**AT SCHOOL**

"So Rose, have you been hanging out with Emmett a lot?" Alice asked me.

"No, get this, last night I wanted to hang out but he said no, he was doing homework. Isn't that so…so…not him."

"Why are you making this out as a good thing? Do you really believe that? He abviously doesn't want to hang out with the girl he knocked up." Wow, harsh

"What the fuck is your problem? He loves me. We did not fuck and he did not knock me up" I continued before she had the chance. "We made love and that love made a beautiful thing."

And with that I walked to my next class.

….

I got a text later that night. She was apologizing. At the time she said that I really was mad at her. Now however, I am more upset about what she thought of Emmett that way.

**Sorry its short and I have not updated In forever but I hope you continue and give me ideas. I thankyou so much for reviews. They made my day **** I know where I want to go in this story but it may take some time. I thought this would be longer be better but… it's another filler which I did not think I would need but as I was going through realized I did. So.. leave me a review of what you thought and… do you want rose to have a boy or girl and what name**


End file.
